


Taking Care of a Sick Crane

by SourCannelloni



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Married Life, Roshi is a dog, Short & Sweet, Sick Character, Sick Tien, Sickfic, Yamtien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:33:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26838265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourCannelloni/pseuds/SourCannelloni
Summary: Yamcha is tasked with taking care of his sick husband, Tien.This is a short drabble of the event.
Relationships: Tenshinhan/Yamcha (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Taking Care of a Sick Crane

Yamcha sighed deeply as he squeezed his lover, Tien. A large and strong man. It was rare for Yamcha to wake up before Tien. Tien had always been an early bird, and someone who woke up to even the slightest noise. Today was different though because Tien was sick.  
This didn’t stop Yamcha from being cuddly, instead it almost made him even more cuddly. Perhaps it was because he was now able to be the big spoon and hold Tien close against his chest, protectively. Much like how Tien does for him.  
Yamcha had to force himself to leave his lover alone in bed while he got up to make breakfast. He wanted to take care of Tien, and this included making breakfast.  
So, he walked downstairs to the kitchen, immediately starting with putting some coffee to brew. He then moved on to preparing the rest.  
It didn’t take long to do so Yamcha was left with a dilemma. Should he go wake Tien while the breakfast was still fresh and warm, or should he wait until Tien has woken up?  
“Well... It’s getting close to noon...” He mumbled to himself, finally deciding to wake his lover.  
He walked calmly back upstairs with a tray of food with him. He was happy that the dog hadn’t woken up either, he knew Roshi would only cause a ruckus, and rest was important for Tien right now. It may have been slightly hypocritical of Yamcha to say that the dog would cause a ruckus when he himself was on his way to wake Tien. But food was important too! So, he was doing something good and completely justified!

When he stepped inside, he placed the tray to the side and walked to Tien’s side, placing his hand on the man’s muscular shoulder.  
“Tien... Good morning.” he spoke softly and placed a loving kiss on the man’s forehead. He could feel it was still warm, but Tien was getting better.  
He could hear Tien groan softly before he opened his eyes, mumbling a short greeting.  
“I brought you some breakfast.”  
“Ah... Thank you, babe.” Tien yawned as he propped himself up in bed to make room for the tray of food.  
“Don’t think about it... I’ll always be here to take care of you.” Yamcha simply smiled and gave Tien another kiss. This time on the lips. “I love you.”  
“I love you too.”


End file.
